1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for aligning shafts, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for aligning shafts within a transmission housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide off-the-road vehicles, such as lawn and garden mowers, with a transmission for use in transmitting power from the engine to the drive axle and wheels. Such transmissions typically have various shafts, including the drive axle, that must be properly aligned with respect to other transmission components so that they may be effectively, operatively connected together. These components include gears, sprockets, clutches and other shafts.
A common problem often encountered in the art deals with the alignment of such shafts. In all known prior art cases, at least two transmission housing members are used in combination to align a shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,940, for example, discloses a side cover that has a bearing-retaining portion used to receive one end of a shaft. The side cover is secured to and works in combination with a wall of the transmission casing to align the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,546, which is commonly assigned, discloses a transmission housing constructed of two sections. The two sections combine to form shaft bearing journals for holding shafts. All such alignment means can be difficult to assemble and can be less accurate for shaft alignment purposes.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for aligning a shaft within one housing member. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.